The present invention is directed to a hand-held washing device and, more particularly, a washing device constructed of elongated material folded into a plurality of pleats containing a fluid dispenser containing liquid soap and the like.
A variety of hand-held washing devices are available such as scrub brushes, sponges, and the like. These require that soap be separately applied prior to using the device. After the soap is applied, the device is used for scrubbing or otherwise distributing the soap along a user's body. This is inconvenient as it either requires the user to hold the soap in one hand and the device in the other, or requires the user to repeatedly pick up and set down the device and soap as needed.
Some designs feature integrated soap contained within the device. However, these designs are difficult for the user as the soap either cannot be refilled or is difficult to replenish once depleted. Designs that cannot be refilled are obviously not effective after they are extinguished and must be replaced by a new device. Designs that are difficult to refill may not be favored by users. Refilling of these devices is often difficult because the soap is located in the device interior that is difficult to access. Conversely, some designs feature the soap on the device exterior which is easy to access, but may result in the soap repeatedly falling out of the device, or scratching the user during use such as when the soap is contained within a fluid dispenser.
The device should further be designed such that the soap is not damaged or discharged when not in use. By way of example, the bar of soap stored within a wet device will become soft and fall apart during a subsequent washing. Fluid dispensers should be able to contain the washing liquid such that it does not leak or discharge when the device is not in use.
It is also advantageous that the device be aesthetically pleasing. Washrooms and bathrooms are often fancifully decorated and users do not want to put an unattractive object within the environment. It is advantageous if the device itself can further add to the aesthetic qualities of the room.